


Pajarillos

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: Pip le ofreció su alma a Damien.





	Pajarillos

Pajarillos

  
  
  
  
  


Le atrajo su perfume antes que su porte. Su forma de tomar la copa de vino era la de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ordenar. Sus facciones eran tan férreas que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Encendidos carbones rojos. Contuvo la respiración mientras colmaba la copa con el líquido violáceo. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la mano de Damien rozó la suya.

 

-Tienes la piel tan suave- su voz carecía de cualquier tono cercano a lo humano. Hueca como choque de metales. Tomó la botella con ambas manos ante el temor de dejarla caer. El hombre no se inmutó, bebiendo con lentitud. Saboreando, con la vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea.- Deja de temblar-

 

-Lo lamento, Señor- mantenía la vista fija en el suelo- es sólo que…-

 

-¿Te asusto?- ladeó los labios en una especie de sonrisa que no hizo sino estremecerlo más- Sirve otra copa para ti- 

 

Pip obedeció, sosteniendo la frágil cristalería sin atinar a llevarla a sus labios. Los encendidos ojos de Damien lo miraban fijamente, sin mover ni un músculo de su rostro. Podía jurar que ni siquiera respiraba.

 

-No vas a beber de pie. Siéntate- el rubio lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. Pero el hombre no hizo ningún gesto y obedeció, con la cabeza agachada, buscando el sofá más apartado. Jugó unos segundos más con la copa hasta que la presión de sentir aquella mirada sobre él lo venció. Dio apenas un sorbo, casi sin separar los labios.

 

-Señor, es hora de que prepare la cena- suplicó.

 

-En unos minutos lo harás- dijo, girándose para quedar frente suyo. 

 

Mucho tiempo estuvo preguntándose por qué la gente solía atribuir el rojo al pecado, a lo maligno. Para él era un color cálido. Prueba de ello era el abrigo rojo que siempre llevaba a todos lados de niño incluso en los días veraniegos. Pasó su más tierna infancia escuchando historias que le parecían ridículas, viendo esas representaciones exageradas que se suponía eran  la maldad y sólo le producían aburrimiento y desagrado. Damien en cambio era hermoso. Con su cabello negro desordenado pero lustroso. Su piel dorada, bronce gitano. Su elegancia al saberse el dueño del mundo. Pip tuvo que conocer a Damien para comprender que el rojo representaba el tormento de todas las pasiones que no pueden confesarse y al final te arrastran al abismo. Agachó la mirada, volviendo a jugar con la copa.

 

-¿Necesita algo, Señor?- 

 

-Estoy aburrido- dijo con molesta obviedad y el rubio se contrajo en su asiento-toca el violín, niño- 

 

-Nadie es mejor tocando el violín que usted, no me atrevería a ofenderle de esa manera-

 

-Me estás ofendiendo al no obedecerme- declaró en un siseo. 

 

-Le ruego me perdone-  el hombre bufó hastiado y arrojó la copa al piso mientras se levantaba. El rubio ya se había puesto de rodillas, limpiando con el trapo guardado en su delantal el líquido, sin atender los pedazos de vidrio que se clavaban en sus rodillas.

 

-¿ Por qué debes ser tan correcto todo el tiempo? Me enfermas- le pateó justo en las costillas, haciéndole tambalear, clavándose vidrios en las manos al amortiguar la caída. Un suspiro se ahogó en su pecho mientras continuaba limpiando el vino sin darse cuenta que el trapo de sus manos mezclaba el licor con su propia sangre.  Damien sonrió, tomando la botella de vino, haciéndole un gesto para que se levantara-quítate la camisa- 

 

Pip mantuvo su rostro en la mancha, queriendo alargar los segundos hasta encontrar la forma de escapar de ese castigo, pero sabía que era imposible. Se deshizo con rapidez del delantal para hacer el amago de desnudarse con esa misma velocidad.

 

-Hazlo más despacio. Como si te estuvieras entregando a esa ramera- 

 

La temperatura con que la sangre se condensó en su cabeza fue tal que pensó estallaría. La rabia formaba insultos terribles en su mente, frases envenenadas que jamás podría decir, aunque no era necesario. Damien leía en su vista desviada y mejillas encendidas lo mucho que debía despreciarlo. No era como si él le hubiera obligado aquella noche a hacer un pacto. Pobre ovejita inocente. Enamorado perdidamente de aquella sucia y maliciosa niña que sólo buscaba lastimarlo.

 

_ “Te daré mi alma a cambio del corazón de Estella”  _

  
  


Damien sabía que aquél corazón que Pip deseaba no existía y aún así aceptó el alma del rubio. La niña le prestó atención un par de semanas pero al cabo del tiempo se fue cansando de él y pronto consiguió a otro más

 

Dejó pasar unos meses antes de presentarse ante él y cuando el rubio preguntó por el corazón , él puso en sus manos un puñado de cenizas, explicándole que ella descendía de una estirpe maldita, creada sólo para torturar a los hombres y había caído en sus garras. No era su culpa si había sido tan idiota para no notarlo. Debía pagar. Quiso negarse pero su sentido de lo correcto le hizo agachar los hombros y seguirlo hacia el infierno. Nunca cuestionaba, obedecía. Nunca se quejaba, sólo aceptaba.

 

-Le suplico no se exprese así de Estella, Señor- debió reconocer la entereza que juntó a pesar del evidente terror que le causaba y la amabilidad con que disimuló el coraje-Un caballero nunca debe hablar de esa manera al referirse a una dama-

  
  


-Esa arpía no es una dama- se deshizo de su capa. Pip se mordió los labios, dejando sus dedos detenidos en los botones de su camisa, a lo que Damien se aproximó, deslizándolos por los ojales con fuerza- perdiste tu libertad para nada ¿ Acaso no te dejó cuando llegó alguien menos pobre a su vida? Ofreciste tu alma por poseer su corazón y ni siquiera obtuviste un poco de la miel de su entrepierna- el rubio lo encaró.

 

-No ofrecí mi alma por poseer su corazón. Lo hice para liberarlo- sus ojos glaucos guardaban una melancolía que inevitablemente le hacía recordar a las estatuas fuera de las iglesias- éramos unos niños, sólo quería verla sonreír, no hacerla mía de ninguna manera- deslizó las mangas de la camisa para quedar finalmente expuesto. 

 

-Eres tan patético- escupió, abofeteándole-no sé por qué te sigo manteniendo bajo mi cuidado si sólo logras ponerme de mal humor- el rubio se quedó con la cara ladeada, sujetando su mejilla con una mano, con la otra tratando de cubrir su torso, recordándole a Damien su desnudez.

  
  


Pip fue conducido al infierno siendo todavía un adolescente por lo que su cuerpo no siguió creciendo a pesar de llevar años ahí. El tiempo pasaba mucho más lento en el infierno, solía decirle aunque realmente el rubio no parecía intrigado por no envejecer. Era pudoroso hasta lo moralista y eso hacía enfadar a los demonios de carne que fijaban sus orbes oscuras o vacías sobre la delicada silueta. Sus facciones eran andróginas como las de los ángeles. Él no era consciente de la capacidad olfativa de los demonios, pero ellos sabían sólo por su aroma que no había cometido ningún pecado y por eso tocaban las puertas de su alcoba , chillando y arañando, haciéndole temblar por las noches, desesperados por ensuciarle. Damien dijo que era su juguete personal y lo llevó con él a su guarida sin que nadie más supiera realmente lo que ocurría tras la puerta

 

Le hacía dormir a los pies de su cama como un perro. Las noches de los bacanales en las que dejaba su hogar, fingía no notar su aroma en sus sábanas cuando volvía.No le recordaba que era innecesario cocinar o comer porque estando en el infierno no necesitaban alimentarse, sabiendo que el rubio encontraba relajante la cocina. A veces dejaba que demonios menores se escondieran en los rincones de la casa para que le dieran sustos al aparecer de pronto. Una vez incluso él mismo se convirtió en un niño pequeño, escondiéndose tras la puerta del baño y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, atrayendo la atención del rubio. Lo vio aproximarse, ya ideando la lúbrica frase que soltaría cuando le preguntara qué hacía ahí. Pero Pip no dijo nada. Lo tomó en brazos, lo besó en la frente y lo apretó contra su pecho con dulzura.

 

-Tranquilo, tú no tienes la culpa-  se sentó en la mesa, sacando dulces de su delantal para ponerlas en sus pequeñas manos- papá o mamá no son malos, te quieren mucho. Sólo se equivocaron-

 

Damien le había comentado que muchos niños eran ofrecidos en rituales y por eso, a pesar de no haber pecado, se encontraban atrapados por siempre ahí. Eran los favoritos de los demonios de carne, le dijo disfrutando su rostro horrorizado.

 

-No tengas miedo, pequeño. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva el Señor. Después yo te llevaré a un lugar seguro ¿Está bien?- Damien no pudo seguir llorando y sólo vio sus frases derrumbarse en su mente-Tú no tienes la culpa, no tienes por qué ser lastimado- otro beso más en la frente dejó su mejilla descansar en sus cabellos.Puso los brazos en su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Pip, dejando que le cantara, que acariciara su espalda y entonces comenzó a llorar. De nuevo pero realmente.

  
  
  


Damien tenía una parte mortal. Nunca supo quién era su madre y su padre obviamente nunca tuvo esas actitudes  porque era el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, no tenía que hacerlo débil con mimos. Su parte humana le servía para andar libremente entre los vivos y atraerlos, para regar el pánico y ofrecer nuevas formas de maldad, no para sentir como ellos, no para desear las cosas que sus débiles corazones priorizaban. Su existencia era para legar a su padre y obedecerle, nada más. Era igual que Jesús en eso y nadie parecía notarlo. Ambos habían sido creados para hablar en nombre de sus padres, para actuar de acuerdo a sus ideas pero ¿ Realmente alguien se había cuestionado si anidaban algo más en ellos? Damien regó por el mundo todos los vicios del alma,  repasó cada escena del amor erótico con toda clase de seres vivientes, mató a miles por su mano y otros tantos de forma indirecta. Todo lo hizo queriendo complacer a su padre y éste ni siquiera pestañeaba en su presencia. Estaba consciente que sólo estaba cumpliendo su papel y era una estupidez que siguiera esperando una especie de halago, una sonrisa, reconocimiento. Para ser adorado tenía su séquito de almas perdidas. Pero esa parte, esa maldita parte humana no se moría y lo hacía sentir desesperado por algo que no alcanzó a comprender hasta aquella tarde, cuando se disfrazó de niño y se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Pip. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, notó que estaban encerrados en el clóset de su sirviente, y éste miraba por la pequeña abertura de la puerta por si alguien se acercaba, sujetándolo fuertemente contra su pecho todo el tiempo.

  
  


_ Ternura.  _

 

Debió usar sus poderes para hacer que el rubio cayera en una especie de sueño para salir de la mansión y  volver a entrar ya en su forma original haciendo todo el ruido posible. Notó su rostro desencajado buscando en el pasillo hasta que se topó con él. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos le transmitían toda la angustia por haberle fallado a aquél niño, temiendo que hubiera sido apresado por aquellos demonios.Estaba acostumbrado a no cuestionarse por sus deseos, sólo ejecutarlos, pero le tomó más tiempo del que planeaba decidirse volver a adoptar la figura del niño después de haber fingido abandonar el infierno. Cuando Pip lo encontró vagando perdido en los límites del jardín, no dudó en tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, besando su frente, preguntando mil veces si se encontraba bien. Se quedó por días con Pip, encerrados en su habitación y durmiendo en el clóset para no ser descubiertos. El niño volvió a desaparecer una noche, pero eventualmente volvía a aparecerse, algunas veces llorando, algunas veces sólo para dejarle un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo. 

  
  


Algunas veces creaba flores, pajarillos y mariposas de fuego que iban hasta su ventana sólo para desaparecer breves segundos después, sabiendo que Pip creía que aquello era obra de ese niño y no suya. Aquellos días notaba una sonrisa mucho más cálida y un brillo especial en sus ojos.Podía leer en su alma que estaba decidido a soportarlo todo por protegerle, por evitar que cayera en las garras de los demonios o algún otro espíritu enfermo que quisiera lastimarlo. Quizá no podía proteger a todos los niños de ese destino, pero al menos a él no lo soltaría. Damien quiso ser cruel y revelar su secreto, cantarle con burla que no importaba si eran golpeados, violados, desmembrados o lo que fuera. Su cuerpo volvería a su estado original porque sólo era una representación de lo que eran, sin tener realmente corporeidad. Quiso también demostrárselo, arrebatándole la pureza que tanto deseaba, quiso herirlo de mil formas. Pero la cálida canción de cuna que siempre le arrullaba pesó en su pecho, en su lado humano.

  
  


-Señor, la cena- recordó Pip, a lo que Damien volvió a abofetearlo, esta vez con más fuerza, haciéndole caer sentado en el sillón. Sacó la daga que guardaba en su cinturón y Pip lo miró horrorizado.

 

Cuando le pedía que se quitara la camisa sólo era para azotarle y verter vino en sus heridas. Nunca más que eso.  

  
  


Damien no podía decirle que su alma estaba siendo reclamada por Dios, porque Pip realmente no estaba muerto y tampoco era un pecador. Le seguía perteneciendo a él. No podía desatar una guerra sólo por su alma y lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a cederle. Se sentó a la izquierda de su padre después de presentarle sus respetos y tratando de no temblar, preguntó cómo podía arrebatarle a Dios algo que era suyo. 

 

-Debes poseerlo, hijo. Debes obligarlo a aceptarte como su único amo. Debes hacerle rechazar cualquier otra autoridad y después debes matarlo. Si su alma sigue sin ser reclamada, debe seguir vivo. Sólo mátalo y apresa su alma  para que no escape- 

 

La daga de plata resplandecía en sus manos casi tan brillante como los ojos verdemarino de Pip. Trazó una línea desde su ombligo hasta su barbilla, viendo cómo apretaba con fuerza los reposabrazos del sillón. reemplazó el filo por sus dedos. Delineó sus labios y Pip notó que sus ojos habían tomado una tonalidad negra. Se arrodilló ante él, abrazándolo por la cintura, posando sus labios en la tersa piel de su vientre, pasando su nariz por sus pezones, su lengua apenas rozando, sus manos quemaban por deshacerse del pantalón del rubio, separar sus piernas y hacerlo gemir hasta que Dios supiera que había perdido esa vez, quebrarlo hasta obligarlo a jurarle lealtad mientras lo cabalgaba enfebrecido. 

 

Pero Damien no deseaba a Pip, por más bello que fuera. Apartó su lengua, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho, escuchando el ritmo de su corazón. Quería romperlo pero no estaba dispuesto a reconstruirlo.No cuando era su único refugio, no cuando era el único lugar donde podía quebrarse con la paz de saberse a salvo. Restregó su rostro en su estómago como un pequeño cachorro pidiendo afecto. Pero Pip estaba petrificado.

 

-¿Quisieras volver a la tierra?- dijo en un susurro.

 

-N...no comprendo su pregunta, Señor-

 

-¿Quisieras volver a la tierra si pudieras? Aunque sólo vayas a padecer, a envejecer y ser traicionado- sin que Damien lo notara, apretó más el abrazo-¿Me darías la espalda si pudieras volver?-

 

-Señor, yo-

 

-¿Podrías jurarme lealtad, Pip?¿Podrías realmente ofrecerme tu alma? No por rescatar a una zorra desleal, sino para servirme, sino para pertenecerme-

 

-Ya le sirvo, Señor- dijo dudoso, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente. 

 

-Pero no me perteneces- exhaló y Pip interpretó aquello como una especie de pedimento para llevarlo a su cama. Sintió cómo el color lo abandonaba.

 

-Por favor no- suplicó, juntando sus fuerzas para no empujarlo  y echar a correr. Afuera de esas paredes sólo acechaban cosas peores. Sintió cómo la rabia le envolvía, incorporándose, tomándolo de los largos cabellos rubios y arrojándolo al piso, para patearle sin medir sus fuerzas ni siquiera cuando sus labios expulsaron hilillos de sangre. Lo tomó de los hombros para estampar la empuñadura de la daga en su mejilla y después clavarla en su costado, extendiendo la hoja hasta chocar con sus costillas. Se incorporó, mirando el pequeño charco de sangre que se formaba en la alfombra y los dolorosos y espantados gemidos del rubio, buscando detener la sangre con sus manos. 

 

-Mereces morir desangrado como una rata por no aceptar mis ofertas- escupió en su rostro y salió de la sala.

  
  


Pip no supo que seguía vivo hasta ese momento, que sentía cómo poco a poco sus fuerzas le iban abandonando ¿ Si moría ahí, a dónde más iría?¿ Volvería a la tierra, iría al cielo? ¿Regresaría convertido en uno de esos horribles monstruos? Comenzó a sollozar, rezando en voz baja, pidiendo perdón por sus pecados y rogando misericordia. Sus ojos nublados notaron unos pies pequeños descalzos aproximarse hasta él y un nuevo miedo lo embargó cuando una mano infantil se posó en sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien- intentó ser audible aunque le dolía sólo respirar.

 

-No lo estás- fue la primera vez que le escuchó hablar. Era el murmullo de un río, tan suave que creyó lo había imaginado. Se acurrucó a su lado y Pip por reflejo y  a pesar del frío que iba acalambrando sus músculos, acomodó al niño en su pecho, acercando sus labios a su cabello negro. 

 

Pajarillos de fuego se formaron en el espacio entre sus cuerpos, volando por esa escasa brecha hasta posarse en la herida del rubio, fundiéndose en ella, sellándola pero causando un dolor tan atroz en el adolescente que no pudo reprimir el grito al sentirse incinerado. Le costó varios minutos regular su respiración antes de comprobar que la sangre se había detenido y que el niño lo miraba con una culpa casi hasta las lágrimas.

 

-Me salvaste- sonrió, abrazándolo- muchas gracias- Damien comenzó a llorar, hundiéndose en su refugio sin ser capaz de decirle lo que realmente había hecho.

  
  


Había guardado su alma entre las alas incendiadas de aquellos pájaros.


End file.
